


dreams

by txmaki



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad, haha. enjoy the pain, this pained me, very short ? whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: not in real life, no. but perhaps you could see him in the scape of your own mind.





	dreams

It isn’t abnormal, these estranged meetings. They happened quite often, and if you were being honest, they were some of the best moments of the day. They never lasted long - they couldn’t last long - but it was worth it to see your love once more; to meet him as your love instead of the Prince of the Host Club.

 

But as his hands come to rest on your waist, gently lifting you, you know that the secret meetings need to end.

 

You don’t want them to. God, if there was any other way to make sure they could keep going, you would have figured out a way by now. But people were noticing, and with the way things were going with your father’s company it wasn’t long before you were sold off to a wealthier family to perform as a bride to a groom you didn’t even know. Your heart ached to know it might come to that.

 

Tamaki’s lips meet yours gently in the familiar I-missed-you kiss that you’ve always loved. You smile against his lips and trace a few fingers along his cheek. The faint smell of his cologne works its way to your nose, reminding you of home. He is your home.

 

Sunlight falls heavily through one of the few windows in the room, landing on a sliver of your shoulder as you back against the wall. Tamaki departs his lips from yours - much to your dismay - and leans his hand on the wall behind you. His adoring smile makes your heart quicken its pace, thumping in your chest like in those Saturday-morning cartoons.

 

“I missed you, my love,” Tamaki says fondly, nuzzling his face in the crook of your neck. You giggle softly - although it’s not much of a giggle - and wrap your arms around his shoulders as a return embrace.

 

“I missed you too,” you whisper, although there isn’t much need to. No one else was in the room with either of you - nearly an hour after school and students were either in clubs or at home.

 

Tamaki would usually respond with a blushing face and another kiss, but he falters this time. He furrows his brows and you avoid meeting his violet eyes. Oh, this is killing you.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asks sincerely, and you shake your head before taking a deep breath.

 

“I… Tamaki, this can’t keep happening,” you say, and you know looking at him was a mistake. He looks absolutely heartbroken - and you find comfort in the fact that you know you looked just as wrecked, though you’re not sure why - and his face pales.

 

You want to explain, but the idea of you in another man’s arms is already paining to you, and you don’t want to hurt Tamaki any more than he already is. You cup his cheek, tears watering your eyes but not quite falling, and he whispers to you with mirrored broken eyes.

 

“Hold me? One last time?” Tamaki says, and you pull him close without hesitation. His arms squeeze around you tight and you're not sure you've ever felt a pain as great as this.

 

You want to take the moment and bottle the feeling of him so close to you. Keep it on your bedside table and open it when you feel like you can’t go on. But of course you can’t do that, so you think maybe you’ll see him like this in your dreams in the best scenario.

 

Tamaki kisses you and your world ignites for the last time.


End file.
